Apocrypha
by Cindre
Summary: Jack's been watching Rai. He abducts him, apparantly wanting something completely unrelated to Shen Gong Wu. Warning: Slash, Rated M


Series: Xiaolin Showdown Title: Apocrypha Author: Ash The Pirate Rating: NC-17 Pairing: Jack/Rai Words: 8,163 Warnings: Lemon, Language.  
Disclaimer: So unfortunately not mine.  
Summary: Jack's been watching Rai. He abducts him, apparantly wanting something completely unrelated to Shen Gong Wu.

----------------------------------------------------- ++

He barely felt the slide of some kind of soft fabric across his cheek, dragging across his mouth and nose and stopping on the other cheek. He faintly heard Clay snoring and Omi mumbling as they usually did when they were asleep. He inhaled deeply, extremely comfortable. Suddenly his consciousness shifted. Something was off. He opened his eyes just a bit and saw nothing suspicious, and by the time he realized he could stop his eyes from closing again, it was too late.

When he woke up again, he found himself on his back in a dimly-lit room. A quick smell and he determined that there was a window open, somewhere. He seconded that as he felt a gentle, cool night breeze caress his face. Through his peripheral vision he could see that there were a lot of mechanical things where he was. There were a few unfinished robots and a tool stand in one corner of the room, and a desk with a computer in the other. There was an elegant-looking dresser against one wall, and a closed door to his left. The only light in the room was coming from a few stylish floor lamps set here and there. The floor was bathed in a rich crimson carpet, and the walls were littered with blueprints and posters of bands.

It screamed Jack Spicer. He was in Jack Spicer's evil lair?

As soon as Rai actually moved, he determined that he was in some sort of sleeping quarters. His shoes and socks had been removed and his feet slid against silky bed sheets. His upper body was situated very comfortably on a bunch of down pillows, which were spread all around the huge bed he was on. Most of them were brightly colored, contrasting the darkness surrounding him. Orange, blue, green, he noticed. The head of the bed was against the wall, and the other three sides of the bed were unbordered by walls. It sort of stuck out into the middle of the room. The bed itself had three short walls on the right side, foot, and head, sort of like headboards, each curved in an elegant sort of way at the top like the dresser. The only side without a wall was to his left, the side closest to the door. The walls were tall enough that he couldn't see what was on the other side of them at all, and they were bordered with pillows. Perhaps Jack rolled around a lot when he was sleeping.

He noticed that the sheets were black, and shone in the moonlight. They were, in fact, some kind of silk or satin. How perfect for a rich momma's boy like Jack Spicer, Rai thought. The comforter and sheets must have been folded down, or something, because Rai couldn't feel them.

He just noticed that his teddy bear had been kidnapped also. It was propped against his side. In a way, Rai was filled with a sense of relief and comfort. How could Jack have known to bring his teddy bear? It was a little unsettling.

This was a super weird way to treat your enemy, he thought. Bed with silk sheets. Teddy bear. Rai dismissed it for the time being, getting back to assessing his situation.

The only thing that was slightly uncomfortable was whatever was holding his hands together above his head. He tugged experimentally to find that they were some kind of handcuffs with chains attached. More like shackles with chains that attached him to the head of the bed, he thought. He didn't think he could slip his hands out of them or break the chains. He was tilting his head back to assess further when the door opened, revealing Jack Spicer, who was dressed in his usual attire minus his helipack and gloves.

"-should be waking up about now." Jack looked toward him and grinned back at Wuya. "See. Now get lost for a day or so."

"Spicer!" Rai growled. What exactly had Jack done to him to know when he was going to wake up?

Jack watched Wuya float away and closed the door behind himself, wandering over to his computer, seemingly oblivious to Rai's presence. "Oh, my download is almost finished. Good."

"Don't ignore me, you crazy vermin! What the hell did you do to me? Dammit, let me go!"

Jack stepped over to his dresser and opened a drawer, getting some things out that Rai couldn't see and mumbling to himself. Rai growled angrily.

"Spicer! Answer me!"

Rai growled and tried in vain to get the shackles off of his wrists, tugging on them furiously and making the chains clink together. Jack turned around, seemingly finished with his drawer. He slid it back in its place while he scrutinized Rai.

"Are you scared?" Jack asked him, maybe a little too tauntingly. He was trying to keep that side of himself completely suppressed tonight.

"FUCK no I'm not scared. Let me go, you filthy bastard!" Rai winced as he thrashed against his bonds stubbornly.

Jack smirked and continued to wander around, his strides slowing as he neared the bed.

"The more frightened you are, the dirtier your mouth gets." Jack chuckled. "I know a lot about you, Raimundo. I know more about you than any of the other Dragons."

Rai stilled, angry and confused and yes, frightened. Being there, alone, defenseless, and with Jack Spicer very much frightened him. For more than one reason. "You don't know anything about me."

Ignoring him, Jack slowly moved on.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Jack's voice completely changed. It was now soft, gentle, and non-convicting. It caressed something inside of Rai that made him throw away the meaning of words; all that mattered was the sound, and he wanted more.

When had he learned to do that?

It only lasted a few seconds. Jack brought him back to the real world by sitting on the bed next to him, and what he had said sank in. He gasped and turned to look at Jack, thinking of all the wet dreams he'd had about the older boy. Only a few million, he supposed.

He knew that Jack wasn't bluffing. If he had him here, like this, he knew. He gritted his teeth. How dare he spy on him while he was asleep? He tried desperately not to let his face flush. It must have been an obvious and useless struggle, because Jack emitted a small sound of amusement and watched him for a few moments.

"Aren't you going to ask what you say?"

Rai's already-present frown deepened and he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't say anything. Anything that he said would only humiliate him more. He turned his head away angrily as Jack leaned down toward him. It was that damn dreamy voice again, right beside his ear, low and teasing.

"Once, it was something like, 'Oh, Jack, put it in me!' and you let out the sexiest little moan."

Holy fuck. This wasn't happening. Rai's mind raced and his cheeks burned. Could he just deny everything? His dreams were often like that, but could he really have said that out loud? Had his teammates ever heard him? Had Master Fong ever heard him? Wait. Had Jack just called him sexy? What were Jack's intentions? Was he trying to humiliate him? What would Jack do to him after he was done taunting him? What..was Jack doing right now?! Rai's eyes snapped open.

Jack leaned closer and rested a hand on Rai's hip, his thumb rubbing in a little circle while he licked a slow, tantalizing path up Rai's exposed neck. "Mmm."

Rai couldn't breathe. He shivered, completely shocked and hopelessly aroused. Minutes passed and all he could do was gasp. His body went rigid and he was once again at a loss for what to say or do or think. Unluckily, Jack seemed to have everything planned out.

"Wow, you really liked that, didn't you? You seem to be really tense, though. I've got a way to solve that."

Jack flipped Rai over without too much trouble, the action bringing Rai back to life. Jack straddled the younger boy's thighs and sat his weight on them, to keep him from moving too much. Despite his having very little control over the situation and his current crippling mortification, Rai squirmed violently, trying to remove Jack from his position.

"Get OFF me, you twisted fucking asshole!" That was really the last thing he wanted to say right now, but he didn't feel like he had a choice.

"Just relax, Raimundo." That voice again. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Rai buried his face into the pillow his head was resting on as he felt Jack's hands slide up the back of his shirt, lifting it to the top of his shoulders, exposing a plane of toned smooth skin over rippling muscle. He shivered, not at all used to being touched. Jack's hands were soft, which somehow didn't surprise Rai. Maybe it was because his hands were always soft in his dreams. Jack began massaging his back, miraculously finding the most tense muscle groups and applying pressure to them as he rubbed. It felt so incredibly wonderful, but Rai was stubborn and refused to relax.

An hour passed and Rai was still being stubborn. Though Jack had managed to elicit a few short moans of rapture from the Dragon, he remained purposely tense. He felt Jack lean down and put his forehead to the back of his own head. He could feel Jack's warm breath against the back of his neck.

"Rai, I can do this forever. Just touching your skin.."

Rai's breath hitched at Jack's words. He found he was more courageous when he wasn't looking at Jack. Strange how being on his belly with Jack on top of him, touching him like that, had worked out to his slight advantage. Now was the time to ask questions, if his clouded mind could just relay them to his mouth.

"W-why are you doing this?"

Jack didn't answer for a while. He pushed himself back up and resumed his slow massage, and somehow Rai relaxed. The question was out now. Jack continued, and another hour passed, and Rai felt like he could actually fall asleep in front of his mortal enemy and secret heart's desire. The lack of answers didn't bother him, all of the sudden. He just wanted Jack to keep touching him.

"Not to hurt you or your friends. Nor for the Shen Gong Wu. I'm less interested in those than you think."

"Like I'm going to believe that."

"No, really," Jack slid his hands to Rai's sides and rubbed them up and down, taking note of Rai's breathing. He paused for a few moments, absentmindedly mumbling, "this is more for a self-satisfaction reason."

Rai didn't quite understand, but the tone and manner of Jack's words seemed completely virtuous. He started massaging Rai's back again. A few more minutes passed.

"You would like for me to do things to you. Things like you dream about."

Rai swallowed and blushed deeply. Jack's voice was unhurried and quiet and calm, and it steadied him. He felt so..safe. He knew it was wrong, but he was so comfortable, and he had wished for this situation since he'd first met Jack Spicer. It would be nice to indulge. So nice. He decided not to respond.

Jack leaned down again, nuzzling the back of Rai's head, whispering a bit more heatedly this time.

"Dirty things. Things you could never admit to have done."

Jack stopped and raised himself to his knees, removing his weight from Rai's thighs and flipping him over again gently. Furiously blushing, lips trembling, Rai looked away, his breath coming in quiet nervous pants.

Jack placed his hands on either side of Rai's head, straddling him on all-fours. He looked down at the shivering Brazilian boy.

"It's something only I can give you. Isn't it." It wasn't a question.

Raimundo felt his eyes slowly feel with tears. The things he was battling inside came out with those words. Jack was evil, but he found himself only wanting to be near him. He closed his eyes as Jack stroked his face and looked down at him calmly, his usual smirk gone. The Dragon couldn't tell if his words were bitter, sincere, or mocking.

"It's all right," a long pause, and he felt Jack stroke his hair, "we have all night."

"What do you want from me?" Rai's voice completely betrayed him. Desperate. Afraid. Needy. Confused.

"A confession."

A confession? That would be long, and painful, and something that could be used against him. Though, Rai thought, there weren't any ways out of the situation. He was already in way too deep.

"What happens..after?" Rai was almost afraid to ask.

"That is entirely up to you." Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to Rai's neck, rubbing the boy's side reassuredly.

Rai shuddered. He could do it. It would be out, and he could deal with it. It couldn't be as painful as keeping everything in.

"I.." Where could he even begin? His head was spinning, and he closed his eyes to suppress his emotions. Just start at the beginning, he thought. When I met..

"When I met you, I didn't like you purely for the reason that you were my enemy. Kimiko..likes me and when I told her I wasn't interested in her, she told me that I should try fantasizing about things I would never do, namely her, I think. I listened to her anyway. I..started in the shower. My fantasies eventually found their way to you, after most of them failed. I was resting under a tree after training while everybody went in for lunch, and I..started thinking about you. It..started working and I couldn't stop myself. I had to run to the shower, I was panicking because my body..was reacting. I touched everywhere while I thought about you touching me, and I..."

"You?"

Rai risked opening his eyes to look up at Jack. He was looking down at Rai with half-lidded lustful ruby eyes and the tiniest, most sexy smirk Rai had ever seen him with.

"I exploded."

Jack laughed softly, genuinely amused. "You exploded?"

Rai snapped at him angrily, his face reddening. "Shut the hell up! Fucking bastard."

Jack bit his lip momentarily, chuckling and kissing Rai's cheek. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Rai sighed, exasperated. He supposed he was almost finished anyway.

"It was so much that I couldn't even stand after. I went straight to my knees." Rai shifted his eyes away from Jack. "After that, I only fantasized about you. I started getting obsessed, and that's when..I started dreaming about you."

Jack shifted and Rai quivered, but didn't look at him. He was afraid that he might see what he usually saw in Jack Spicer's eyes. Evil, ruthless, determined. Determined to get what he wants, no matter how he has to do it. That includes blackmailing the young Dragon of the Wind. Even now, Rai wouldn't put that past him.

But he was surprised. Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to Rai's neck, speaking to him very softly.

"Now that I have what I want, it's your turn. I'll make this easy on you. I'll start, and all you have to do is say stop, and I'll let you go, and you can leave and never look back."

Rai didn't have much time to say anything before Jack's fingertips were under his shirt and on his stomach, his palm flattening against his skin as he pushed upward, his mouth finding a very wonderful place on Rai's neck. Jack's fingertips stroked his skin lightly, brushing over Rai's chest and finding his way to Rai's hardened nipples. His tongue and teeth were working slowly on creating a mark on Rai's neck.

Rai only allowed short 'ah's' and 'ooh's' to escape while Jack sucked gently on his neck and ran his thumb over his nipple. It felt so good, so much better than any of his dreams.

He gasped when Jack licked a path up his throat and chin to his lips, and captured them in a heated kiss. Jack worked his lips against Rai's while his hand slowly tracked back down the boy's smooth stomach. Jack pressed his hand between the younger boy's legs at the same time that he slid his tongue into Rai's mouth, eliciting a soft and most pleasurable noise from him. He moaned softly in response to the little Dragon's pleasure.

Jack grinned at the fact that Rai was already hard. He rubbed infrequently, allowing his hand to rest on Rai's clothed erection while he devoured the boy's mouth. He sucked Rai's tongue into his mouth and pressed it to the top of his mouth, breaking contact and ravishing him again. He nibbled on Rai's lower lip, reveling in each small noise he made. Jack broke the kiss and trailed his way back to Rai's neck again with a string of light kisses.

Rai groaned, shuddered, and barely resisted the urge to buck when Jack's hand pressed on his pulsing cock. The redhead hesitated for a moment and removed his hand completely, using both hands to push Rai's shirt up over his head. Frowning at the fact that he couldn't completely remove it because of Rai's restraints, Jack crumpled it up and made sure it would stay so he could at least have the most of Rai's upper part naked.

Rai sighed at the loss. On the one hand, he was relieved. He felt like he could be pushed over the edge at any second, and with Jack's hand gone, he didn't have to worry about it. On the other hand, it had felt so goddamn good that he thought he might be willing to risk it.

Jack's hands returned to rubbing Rai's small chest and waist while Jack kissed the boy again. He licked Rai's lips before landing a quick kiss on his neck again, then began kissing and licking and sucking at Rai's collarbone. Jack supported himself on an elbow, his hand resting on Rai's upper arm as if to hold it down. His other hand wandered, teasing the tanned Brazilian by rubbing down the center of his stomach and then proceeding down one leg or the other, then rubbing his thigh dangerously close to his aching need.

Rai grunted to convey his frustration, but was quickly silenced when Jack's mouth found a sensitive nipple and bit down on it gently, running his tongue across it feverishly. Rai shivered and moaned, pressing his head back into the down pillow he was resting on. His chest began to rise more rapidly; he was hot, and his vision was a little blurred.

Jack was pleased with Rai's reaction. He brought his hand up to rest on Rai's sexy stomach, sliding it down to his waist and feeling the ridge of his hipbone sticking out above his waistband. But wait. It continued underneath his waistband. Jack decided to follow Rai's hipbone underneath his pants while he switched to nibbling on Rai's other nipple. The reaction was again pleasing.

Rai felt stupid. Allowing himself to moan over such little simple touches. He gritted his teeth, determined not to give Jack the satisfaction. He was stubborn, after all.

Jack brought his hand back out of Rai's pants, and began to unbutton them. He kissed a trail from Rai's chest to his navel while his hands worked to pull his pants down. Rai squirmed in response, lifting his knees up to try to subtlety prevent Jack from accomplishing his goal. Jack grinned and dipped his tongue into Rai's bellybutton, and in turn received a soft gasp and the lowering of Rai's knees. He took the opportunity to pull Rai's pants down to his mid-thighs forcefully.

Rai was so easily shocked, Jack thought. It was painfully obvious that it was his first time.

Jack resisted the urge to laugh but couldn't suppress a chuckle. Rai had on his boxers. From the day Omi pantsed him.

"Cute boxers."

Rai looked down to see that he was wearing Jack's boxers. He'd found them when he was shopping and there was no way he could've passed them up. He turned his head, embarrassed.

"Shut up."

Jack smiled, now crawling between Rai's legs and removing his pants completely, discarding them to the floor. He took the moment to look at the almost-naked, hard, tied up, quivery-eyed and blushing apprentice in front of him. It looked like a scene from some kind of good porno about a shy submissive virgin. Jack liked it. A lot.

Jack rose to his knees and unzipped his trench coat, throwing it to the floor on top of Rai's khaki cargos. He got up and kicked off his shoes and socks, lifting his red Frankenstein shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor as well. He looked over at Rai. The soon to be uke was watching him intensely with those same disquieted eyes that he had acquired somewhere along the way. It was no doubt his first time seeing someone remove their clothes in front of him, too.

Jack watched Rai carefully as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Rai's eyes were focused on his crotch and his mouth parted slightly when Jack's zipper reached the bottom, probably releasing some kind of needy pant, Jack imagined. He grinned evilly, turning completely toward Rai and dropping his pants, stepping out of them and climbing back onto the bed.

Rai whimpered, noticing that the entire time Jack was undressing he'd had his legs splayed open. He quickly closed them and rolled to his side, drawing them against his body as he watched Jack advance toward him.

Jack, finally reaching Rai again and smirking, taunted him while he slid a hand slowly up the back of his thigh. "Don't you want to play anymore? Or maybe you just want me to play around back here?"

Jack's hand slid into Rai's boxers through the leg hole and cupped Rai's ass, squeezing softly and rhythmically. He supported himself on an elbow again after crawling around to Rai in a spooning position, careful not to actually touch him. He removed his hand from the bottom of Rai's boxers and went back in through the waistband, which was more comfortable for him in that position. He rubbed Rai's ass gently, squeezing every so often.

Rai's reaction was unlike the others. Jack could tell that he was struggling harder to keep from moaning, and his blush had even deepened, when he'd just thought that he couldn't blush any more. When he squeezed, that was the best. Rai moaned short and quickly and louder. Rai's secret: he loved getting his ass groped.

Jack continued for about a minute before sliding a little closer to Rai, lowering his mouth to Rai's neck again, this time more toward the back. He was grateful that Rai had chosen to roll to the side that he hadn't branded him on yet. As he licked and sucked his neck and teased Rai's ass, Rai moaned, and Jack decided on a whim to take his hand from his boxers and wrap it around his waist. Rai was confused for a split second, before he felt Jack pull his body backwards into him forcefully, his rear meeting up perfectly with Jack's hard clothed cock. He gasped, shocked, feeling it as if he and Jack were skin-to-skin. Jack paused with his hickey, pressing a kiss below Rai's ear. He felt the boy trembling as he rubbed his stomach delicately.

Rai's breath caught in his throat as Jack began slowly undulating against his bottom, his hand wandering down to Rai's prick again and rubbing his palm against it in time with his shallow, slow movements.

Oh, God, he was going to cum right there.

At very least, he was unable to keep quiet any longer. He whimpered, pushing back against Jack when he moved his hips forward, and pushed into Jack's hand when his hips pulled away. He squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back against Jack's shoulder, moaning freely, his breathing becoming shorter.

"Jack...Jack!"

Jack kissed the back of Rai's shoulder and stopped. Rai groaned in pitiful protest.

"No! Please, don't stop. Jack.."

Jack ignored him and turned him over on his back, crawling between his legs again and settling himself on top of Rai. Rai's eyes were glazed and full of lust. Jack smiled and kissed him, hard, while his hand snaked underneath Rai's boxers again, grasping Rai's cock and stroking it.

Rai released a muffled moan, Jack's tongue invading his mouth at the pivotal moment, probably to stifle the noise Jack knew he would make. Jack continued to stroke him, breaking the kiss and sliding down between Rai's legs.

He pulled Rai's boxers off with much less trouble than his pants had given him. He believed this to be because Rai needed him now. Needed him like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Hunger, thirst, all trifles. He was in so very deep.

Rai squirmed slightly under Jack's gaze, who was now taking in the sight of Rai's completely naked body. To Rai's relief, it didn't last long.

Jack took Rai's cock in his hand and stroked it a few times, watching Rai carefully as he then took it into his mouth.

Rai's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, too breathless to scream. Only a few choking sounds made their way out. As Jack's head moved up and down in his lap, holding his hips down, Rai's back arced and he writhed, in pain and pleasure at the same time.

Jack's tongue moved along the sensitive underside of Rai's cock, sucking harder at the tip. With each reaction Rai gave he wanted another, different one to take its place. He played with the delicate sack below his chin, stroking it with his thumb and squeezing it gently. Rai's moans were increasing in both frequency and tone. Jack had to shift his weight on Rai's hips to keep the boy from bucking into his mouth.

Jack looked up at Rai as he went down on him, studying his expression and actions. Rai tossed his head back and forth and backward, panting hard and moaning fervently. He chuckled softly, taking Rai completely into his mouth and sucking for a second, then moaning, long and drawn-out as if he was eating something particularly good.

This extracted a gasp and a high-pitched shout from Rai that Jack had not yet heard. He was pleased. Jack thought of something then, and curious to see how Rai would react, decided to put it into effect. Chancing being choked with a mouthful of hot Rai-cock, Jack let up on Rai's hips so he could move his position slightly. Jack grinned inwardly as he slurped the tip again, and then slid his hand underneath Rai to trace the crack of his ass forward, reaching his destination and pressing on the sensitive opening with his middle finger.

Rai cried out and thrust his hips forward, almost lodging himself in the back of Jack's throat. Jack, however, was pleased again, and continued to press and suck simultaneously.

Rai was terrified, in a good way. He had never felt anything so good, so unequaled and absolute in his entire life. Jack Spicer's mouth around him, making him feel like bursting into a thousand tiny fireworks and raining down from the heavens, making things go through his head that he'd never thought before.. it was all so.. right.

"Jack! Jack, I'm..!" It really sounded like Rai was crying, his voice high and whiny, thickly laced with what comes right before an orgasm.

Jack closed his eyes as Rai spilled himself into his mouth violently, surge after surge of cum filling his mouth. He swallowed once, twice, and three times. Amazed, he thought this was what Rai meant by "exploding."

Rai fell limp, completely sated and a little hoarse. He breathed as hard as he did when he trained with the other Dragons in three-against-one. Himself being the one, of course. He could hardly believe what had just happened to him. But Jack didn't give him long to recover.

Jack cleaned Rai up and crawled on top of him again, kissing him fiercely. He leaned down and buried his head in the crook of Rai's shoulder, biting the skin there momentarily.

"You taste good."

Rai looked at the ceiling, the feeling of happiness suddenly flooding him. He pushed his cheek against the side of Jack's head affectionately, whispering.

"Let me out of these..please."

Jack pushed himself up and crawled up to the headboard, touching a place on it. A small square where he'd pushed glowed momentarily and the shackles snapped open and retracted into a compartment that had just opened.

Rai sighed, removing his shirt the rest of the way and throwing it to the floor, rubbing his sore wrists very gently. Jack crawled back to him and took his forearms, pushing Rai back down on the bed. He held Rai's forearms down to either side of his head, and he leaned down and licked a tiny stream of blood from Rai's wrist before kissing him again.

Rai released a tiny moan-like noise, a little overwhelmed at Jack's persistence. He hadn't fully recovered from his first another-human induced orgasm, but he was definitely up for another one. He would just have to try his best to keep up with Jack.

Rai pushed up on Jack's hands with his forearms, but Jack shifted his weight onto him. He was beginning to thoroughly enjoy the mock struggle of trying to get Jack off of him, and it soon moved to their kiss, each one trying to kiss the other more forcefully. To feel dominant, to feel dominated - Rai decided that the second one was better. Imagining Jack completely dominating him seriously turned him on.

Rai arced and pressed his body against Jack's fervently, noticing that there was once again a hard pulsing between his legs. Jack seemed to notice as well, because he ripped his mouth from Rai's and bit down on his earlobe gently, sucking on it for a moment.

"You're already hard again? Does my body feel nice against yours?"

Rai's voice was a low whisper. "Yeah.." He gasped as Jack licked at the hickeys on his neck, his hand moving down to push his thighs apart so that his body was resting between them.

Jack began moving down his body again, trailing kisses quickly down his chest and stomach. Rai found himself following Jack with his hand, and when Jack finally stopped at his hip, he ran his fingers through Jack's hair yearningly. He wanted all of whatever Jack was willing to give him. Even if it was just one night.

He suddenly hoped that his friends wouldn't come looking for him. Just as suddenly the thought vanished.

Jack was licking his thigh, so very near his cock again. His tongue made its way down, down, touching his balls for a few moments, and then Jack placed both hands on the back of his thighs and pushed Rai's knees up to his chest. Rai's hand immediately disentangled itself from Jack's hair. Both his hands were needed to grip the pillow he was lying on, because Jack was now licking beneath his balls, his tongue tracing his crack.

Jack loved this. He loved how he had Rai completely under his control, just with some simple actions. It didn't help that he had discovered that Rai loved the equation of anything plus his ass, either. His tongue was doing such a nice job extracting the most needy moans and pants and gasps from Rai yet. It drove Jack crazy, how he could make Rai sound like that. It was so very intoxicating.

Jack moved his hands from the back of Rai's thighs after giving them a little shove as if to tell Rai to keep them there. He doubted that he would lower them anyway, but he emphasized just in case. He put a hand on each cheek and squeezed before forcing them apart, sliding his tongue between them to touch Rai's hole.

Rai shuddered, a wave of intense pleasure flowing through him. Jack was licking..there! He'd never imagined being licked there, but he would from now on, he thought. Jack's tongue seemed to find the perfect pressure level combined with the exact same places, and when it pushed inside him, his vision went white.

It kept moving in and out, in and out again. Rai started to lose control. He couldn't take much more. He writhed in agony, begging shamelessly for Jack to do something - anything - more than what he was doing. Jack acted as if he hadn't heard him at all and continued licking and sucking at his sensitive skin.

Rai edged his way closer to his cock with his hand, fully intending on relieving some of the pressure built up there if Jack wouldn't. A hand quickly moved over his own and grasped it firmly, and Jack stopped.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself. Turn over."

Rai groaned, sorry that he'd been caught. He wanted more. More of Jack's tongue. Just the thought of it caused him to shudder pleasurably. He turned over obediently, only anxious for what was going to happen next. He heard Jack fussing around with something, but by the time he'd turned around, Jack was lying down next to him, propping himself on an elbow again.

Jack grinned, and kissed him soundly while he started rubbing his back. "This is the best part."

Rai blinked, a little confused as to what he was going to do lying beside him like that. "If it was anything like that last part, I know I won't last much longer."

"You liked that, hmm?" Jack moved his hand down Rai's back to his ass, skimming over it and resting on the inside of Rai's thigh. He pulled it toward him and away from the other, spreading Rai's legs a little before backtracking and squeezing Rai's ass again.

Rai moaned in response, pushing his ass against Jack's hand. He hugged the pillow he was lying on and closed his eyes to avoid looking at Jack. He was sure to embarrass himself, he thought.

He started hearing Jack's voice centimeters from his ear, his voice a husky whisper as if he were amused. "This might hurt a little. Bear with it. I promise it's worth it."

A kiss was pressed behind his ear and he felt something warm and slick sliding into him.

"Ngh," Jack nuzzled his shoulder, "you're so tight. It's your first time isn't it?"

Rai's eyes shot open and he felt his face redden again, just when he was completely rid of it. "Ah-I..it..it's-"

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." Jack kissed him forcibly. Rai had almost forgotten that his finger was inside of him until he started moving it again, very slowly at first, and then a bit faster.

Rai didn't entirely dislike it. He certainly didn't like it. It was more along the lines of neutral. There was a tingly sensation and it was a little uncomfortable, but he trusted Jack when he said that it would be worth it. He moaned as Jack occupied his lips, the wet sucking sounds exciting him.

Just then Jack added another finger. Slowly he pushed inside of him, and Rai started to get the idea. It felt sort of good. Rai mewled his approval against Jack's unrelenting mouth, very slowly starting to move his hips with Jack's strokes.

Jack smirked, loving his little Dragon's eagerness. All in due time, he thought.

Rai had the sudden urge to touch Jack. He released his death grip on his pillow and placed a hand on Jack's cheek while he captured Jack's bottom lip between his teeth. He released it again and moved his hand down, around, touching Jack's chest and shoulder and back, finally letting it come to rest on the back of Jack's neck.

Suddenly Jack's fingers brushed something inside him. Something that was so sensitive that it shocked him. He broke the kiss forcefully to shout and claw at Jack's back.

"There! Agh, please, Jack, there, touch there!"

Jack chuckled, wincing just a little at the wounds Rai was inflicting on him. "Patience." Jack slid a third finger into him.

Rai's expression changed from ecstasy to upset all within a matter of moments. It stung, Rai admitted. He narrowed his eyes, his breath catching. When Jack began to move, the twinge worsened the further Jack's fingers entered him.

"Jack, it hurts.." Rai gasped, shifting uncomfortably.

Jack removed the three and went back to two again, soothing Rai. He kissed him thoughtfully on the cheek. "I'm sorry..." He kissed his cheek again. "I want you to be well-prepared, but I'm not quite that thick. I think two will be okay."

Jack's mental note: Rai can't take three. Yet.

Rai mumbled, "It's okay." He felt the pleasure coming back again, building slowly inside of him. If only Jack would touch that spot again..

As quickly as he wished it, it happened. He gasped loudly and pulled Jack closer, pushing his cheek against Jack's neck. Fighting back a moan, he almost choked on his words. "Fuck, please don't stop, please!"

Jack grinned, feeling Rai start trembling against him. He was panting softly in his ear, and when he rubbed inside him here - Rai shouted - Rai made interesting sounds.

A few more moments and the noises Rai was making were making Jack a little short on patience. Jack removed his fingers completely.

"Get on your knees."

Rai didn't protest. Instead he followed his orders immediately, rising to his hands and knees. Jack crawled off the bed, finally removing his last article of clothing. Rai blushed as he stared, never having seen anyone else naked before. He didn't have much time to observe, however, because Jack crawled back on the bed and positioned himself behind him.

Rai was a little scared. If it hurt, he still wouldn't want to stop. It would be worth it..Jack had promised.

Jack's fingers entered him again, moving faster and directly to the spot that made his insides burn. He moaned loudly, burying his head in his pillow. He felt Jack lick his back, trailing his way down to his ass with his tongue and then biting it gently.

Rai yelped and moaned, pushing back on Jack's fingers as hard as he could. Jack's other hand steadied him, preventing him from falling over as he thrashed. When Rai saw that Jack wasn't moving, he did it again, and again, pleasure burning inside of him each time he moved.

Jack chuckled. "Fucking yourself on my fingers? You know I can give you better than that."

Rai wanted more. More, more, everything, he wanted it. He was so hot and desperate and Jack's teasing only made him harder. If that were possible.

"Please," a broken, choked sob, and the next words merely a whisper, "take me."

Jack was more than happy to oblige, crawling up close to Rai's ass. He steadied Rai with a hand on his waist while the other guided himself into the younger boy. Pushing inside felt like falling into Heaven a thousand times, and he had to take a moment to gather himself, grunting slightly.

It was so hot, and tight, and perfect around him. God, this was worth waiting for.

Rai gasped, blushing furiously. Jack Spicer was inside him. He was finally living his greatest fantasy. He was so very thankful that Jack wasn't moving. As worried as he was about it hurting, it didn't. It felt so wonderful that he wanted to thrash and buck and cum everywhere, but on the other hand, he never wanted it to end.

Jack began moving slowly, pushing himself inside as far as he could go. He grabbed each side of Rai's ass in his hands and forced them apart, pushing in and pulling out again.

Rai shuddered, his instincts begging to kick in. He willed them back, not wanting to lose control yet. But how could he possibly last when every move Jack made stoked a fire in him that threatened to take his whole body?

It was too late for questions now, he thought. Jack began moving faster now, unable to hold back his own occasional moans and gasps and hisses. Rai felt him pull out and begin to push in again, and it felt the best when Jack pushed in as far as he could go and it made Rai's body jerk forward with the impact of Jack's hips meeting his own. Each time they met, Rai moaned and clutched the pillow tighter. That impact sent a jolt of delicious pleasure dancing through his body, and ending in an intense burst between his legs.

He had only just began to learn to push back against Jack on the point of impact when Jack pulled out of him and turned him over, entering him again when he had situated himself comfortably between Rai's legs.

It felt especially good to be entered again, and while Jack pounded into him he began to kiss him deeply, his tongue delving and muffling the noises Rai made. The hand that Jack was not supporting himself on wandered over Rai's body, absently stroking here or there, somehow ending up on Rai's cock.

Rai whimpered again and again into Jack's mouth. Being touched and fucked and listening to the sounds that were all around him - it all came at him so quickly, and he knew he would cum soon.

Feeling exceptionally brave, Rai turned them over again and grabbed Jack's wrist, pulling it away from him. Situating his knees in a good position on either side of Jack, he grabbed Jack's other wrist with his other hand, holding each of Jack's wrists to the bed so that he couldn't touch him.

Jack was surprised. He didn't expect Rai to do anything like this his first time, but he supposed he was a Xiaolin warrior, bound to take initiative. He looked up at Rai, who was now raising and lowering himself slowly on his cock, his head back slightly and his eyes closed, mouth open, leaning over him just so. He looked so hot and felt just as amazing around him, if not more so since he was doing it on his own. Ah the mentality of it, Jack thought. Jack relaxed, allowing Rai to take control.

The pleasure had abated some since he made Jack pause for a few moments, Rai thought. He raised and lowered himself slowly at first, not wanting to go too fast. He didn't want this to end, this act that Jack said would be worth it. It was worth it. It was worth anything to him. But before long, he started aching again, his body forcing a need on him that he couldn't resist, and he moved faster.

Jack watched Rai intently, his beautiful toned body moving on his, needing it so desperately. Somewhere he had started to pant and feel the rush building inside of himself, too. He could tell Rai was close. He was whimpering a lot.

Jack suddenly jerked his hands from under Rai's, unsteadying him and causing him to fall on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Rai's waist and began thrusting into him again, pulling Rai's hips down into each thrust for him. Rai closed his mouth tightly in a grimace, releasing what sounded like whimpering sounds of pain each time pulled his hips down, but he was so close, he could feel it, he was almost there.

Jack panted, making another sudden decision to change their position. He wanted to see Rai's face when he came. He turned over again, quickly hooking Rai's knees over his shoulders, and thrust into him roughly.

Rai gasped at the sudden movement, finding that this position allowed Jack to easily touch that place inside him. He grabbed fistfuls of the sheets below him as he closed his eyes tightly and imagined Jack's cock stroking that one spot inside that licked him everywhere at once as it actually happened, and Rai felt his body begin to spasm suddenly and violently, excruciating pleasure spreading everywhere, and he opened his mouth to scream but only a choked high-pitched moan escaped. He vaguely felt himself cumming all over his belly and tightening around Jack's cock through the haze of pleasure.

Jack's mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of Rai cumming, his face contorted beautifully in bliss, and came shortly after, emptying himself into Rai's hot convulsing warmth with a loud moan.

Jack gently lowered Rai's legs back to the bed and pulled out of him, leaning down to kiss him briefly.

"Jack." It was a breathless murmur as tears collected in the edges of Rai's eyes and slid down his face. He felt himself being cuddled and didn't realize his eyes were closing. Soon he was asleep in Jack's arms.

-----

Rai woke up late in the morning to a delicious smell. He let himself breathe it in for a few moments before the entire night's events came rushing back to him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on Jack's bed, his head against the orange pillow, and he was dressed in everything but his shoes. Jack wasn't on that side.

He turned over, toward the door, to discover that Jack wasn't on that side either. But there was a rolling tray of hot, steaming breakfast next to the bed with a note that said, "This is for you, Rai. Love - Jack"

Self-conscious, Rai crawled to the edge of the bed and sat there, lifting his shirt up to look at his belly. He was clean. He guessed that Jack had probably cleaned him up and put him to bed. Rai's muscles were sore all over his body, and his butt complained the most. But he was still thankful, because he was starving.

He winced as he leaned over to the rolling tray and pulled it toward him, beginning with the scrambled eggs and sausage links. He had just downed half his glass of orange juice when Jack opened the door slowly and peeked inside, unaware that he wasn't still asleep.

Rai blushed as he stepped inside and left the door open behind him. He swallowed the bite he was chewing and sat his fork down, averting his eyes as Jack walked up to him.

Jack coughed, getting straight to the point. "Well. You know I can't give up evil, and I know you can't give up good. I think. And-"

Rai knew where this was going and he refused to let it go there. His eyes filled with tears as he imagined the words coming out of Jack's mouth.

"No!" He pushed the tray aside and flung himself against Jack, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I don't want to give you up! I won't! I just got you! How can you expect us to go our separate ways now?!" He buried his face against Jack's chest, crying quietly.

Surprised, Jack stood immobile for a second. Then he shook his head and wrapped an arm around Rai, holding him tightly while he placed the other hand on the back of his head, rubbing it gently.

"As I was saying, we'll have to keep this a secret if we want to keep seeing each other."

Rai blinked. "Huh..?" He looked up at Jack, who blinked back down at him.

"I really can't think of any way to explain this without revealing everything, so the only option is to keep it a secret, right?"

That's what Rai thought he heard. He smiled, more than a little relieved. "Right!" Rai threw his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him. "Thanks for the breakfast. I'm not done yet, though."

"You better hurry up. It's already ten and I'm sure you guys get up way earlier than that, being Xiaolin warriors and all. Which means they'll be looking for you."

Rai hadn't even thought about the others. "Crap! What are we going to do if they find me here?!" Rai set back to eating his breakfast as quick as possible.

"I've already thought of that. Just say you needed to kick something's butt, or something. They'll believe you."

"Mmph." Rai swallowed, finished. He rushed to put his shoes on, kissing Jack again quickly. Jack grabbed his ass, eliciting a small moan and a blush from him.

"When can I see you again?"

"I'll come and get you." Jack tousled his hair and Rai nodded, hesitant.

"..thank you." Rai ran out the door.

Jack grinned, sitting down on the bed. Someday, he thought, he'd bring Rai to the Heylin side. But right now, he was satisfied being wanted. 


End file.
